


百慕大三角

by Iodilnaire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 晃薰+零晃+薰零。注意三个人都相互之间上了床
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 13





	百慕大三角

**Author's Note:**

> *百慕大三角，未解之谜  
> *此谜已解，证明这一切都是一个作者虚妄的想象  
> *地理上不存在这种划分

羽风薰抬起手来。暧昧暖色的光从他的指缝间流下来，热水一样浸过身躯。他们最后还是没在地板上做，而是规规矩矩地洗了个澡，抽了点时间让晃牙从床头柜里摸出一盒套。薰被他用很大的力度拥进怀里，两条腿随着冲撞分得很开。晃牙总是很深情地吻他，营造出一种温存的氛围，唇瓣叠在一起，恶犬的利齿都收敛起来。

他觉得有点不够，脚跟轻轻踢了踢身上人的小腿。于是凶狠的冲撞停了下来，紧绷的肌肉线条在黄昏中溶解了。

“怎么了？”晃牙歪着头问。他气息也不太平稳，一颗汗珠沿着脸颊淌下来，隐晦地消失在胸膛间。

薰的视线像捕捉流星，追逐着亮晶晶的水痕往下看，看到晃牙干净紧绷的下腹，然后是自己蜷曲的、微微隆起的腹部。他没觉得不好意思，晃牙却觉得羞耻，捂着他的眼睛往上推，薰赶忙接话，免得又被说是混蛋：“有点不对劲。”

晃牙皱了皱眉，以为姿势不对，把薰弄疼了。他的前辈在这方面敏感过头，第一次做的时候枕套都被哭湿。他稍微起开了一点，准备把人翻个面——从后面进去，薰会好受许多。

“啊，不是这个意思。”薰想了想，“我觉得上次那款套比较好。”

上次他们买了薄款，晃牙没控制好力度，把薰顶舒服之后才发现套破了。

“你这家伙说的轻松，万一又弄到里面怎么办？”晃牙瞪大眼睛。黄澄澄的，比野兽要清澈明亮的一对，映着薰金色的、流淌在白色布料之间的金发。

倒仿佛有金子从里面熔化出来了一样。他想。

“那就射进来~”薰轻飘飘地说，露出狡猾的神色，把脸埋进对方颈窝里，“反正是晃牙君的东西……”

在引诱这一方面，他深谙其道。晃牙如他所料，没克制住，忽然来了劲，一下把他翻了面。再插进来的时候，薰慌了，像离水的活鱼一样挣动起来。他没想到晃牙真的遂他的愿，直接把最后的屏障摘了。滚烫的东西捅进来，隆起的青筋亲密地贴着肠肉。

他刚想说不是这个意思，就被握着臀瓣用力抽动起来。不知道是不是床摇得太厉害，两只手机因为震动滚落地毯时，比起有人打进来，更像是被他们的动作摇晃到大声投诉。

“晃牙君晃牙君！接电话！”薰小声地在气音间提醒道。

晃牙哪有闲空，有些不耐烦：“是你的手机还是我的？”

“应该是你的。”薰眯着眼睛，伸手用力捞过来。手机震得手指发麻，仿佛装了八十八个电动马达，效果好得让人认为它应该被应用于情趣玩具。他咽了口口水，终于看清上面的名字。

“是零君打进来的。”他说。

  


晃牙洗了个澡出来，头发湿漉漉的。薰问他要不要把头发吹干再走，他听话地坐在床沿，结果整场情事最终结束在吹风机的隆隆声当中。

朔间零给他打电话，说谱子抄不完了，明天事务所那边要用，他老觉得有两个音不对劲。如果薰也在他旁边的话，让薰也一起来。薰把脑袋挨在晃牙肩膀上偷听，翘着腿说才不去，三更半夜，我要睡觉。

零没问他们俩怎么这么晚了还呆在一起，只是慢慢地说了一句“噢这样啊”。薰听不懂他的语气，迟暮老人，好像在委屈什么。等晃牙收拾好出门了，他就把自己卷进被子里，胡思乱想。明早吃什么，商业区新开的那家烤香茅鸡不错，叫上晃牙君一起去吃吧。唉，晃牙不知道有没有空，不如叫阿多尼斯算了，那孩子挺好的，平时那么努力现在当然要犒劳一下。最近有公告吗……好像没有。他和晃牙的这种关系有人知道吗，谁知道呢可能零心知肚明。

比如刚才那通电话，说不定根本没有什么要改的谱子。薰回忆了一下，没有，队里如果有什么重要的事情，总会通知他一声。零对他总是装疯卖傻的，爱撒娇，他搞不明白。可能对着晃牙的时候，他还能说点明白的道理……也许吧。

他心烦意乱，睡眠也不是很深。后来听到门开了，好像有人进来，钻进他的被窝。薰分不清是梦境还是现实，干脆全部归类于一个梦境。醒来的时候发现是晃牙回来了，一条胳膊环住他的腰，脸埋进他后颈的头发里。睡着的时候，那张脸上总是有着的凶狠神情消失了，柔和又安静，薰想起他小时候在邻居家看到的一只刚出生不久的奶狗。

薰支起上半身，在晨曦里吻他的面庞。

  


他们坐在街角等朔间零，特意找了一个阳光晒得到的温暖位置，只有一个座位在阴影和花丛里。晃牙和阿多尼斯在研究新的企划，薰咬着吸管，金发梳理得很好，和阳光几乎融为一体。

零来的时候，脸色不太好。薰猜想也不怎么样好，RL的酒会不好打发。很多次他问零是否需要陪同，被对方以有敬人在为理由婉拒了。事务所一大，就会有说话难听的前辈，零无动于衷，说“反正回来有薰君美丽的嗓音洗耳朵”。薰被肉麻得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，干什么干什么，然后看到晃牙和阿多尼斯欲言又止地看着他们俩。

乖宝宝阿多尼斯诚挚发问：前辈们怎么了？然后被晃牙捂住了嘴。

零前辈在调戏人呢，多多尼斯君不要学坏。

阿多尼斯看了看晃牙，大概想问怎么大神就可以学坏，说好的组合风格一致统一呢。薰立刻岔开话题，这家店的牛丼榜前必吃，今天我买单大家随便点。心虚了，这下真的心虚了，他摸了摸鼻子。下一秒零忽然凑上来，把脸贴到他脸上，冰凉凉把人吓一大跳：吾辈要那个生火腿沙拉。

晃牙把点好的单给他看，说已经帮你点上了，要不点个饮料吧。

他们提前点过一次单，这下显得薰的话更欲盖弥彰。所幸服务员端着餐点来了，零的脸依然贴在薰的面颊上。

晃牙的视线穿过服务员手臂下的间隙，直勾勾地盯着他。那眼神跟昨晚零的那句“我知道了”一样，薰没看懂，却莫名感到一股奇怪的醋意；那眼神又往零身上飘，薰有点恍神，觉得自己是不是做了不该做的事情。

  


夏天的时候，他们巡演到滨海城市。薰想起来答应过教晃牙冲浪，立刻兴冲冲带着人去挑冲浪板。

“这两天天气不错。”薰愉快地说，“我先教你看浪。”

“哈？”晃牙皱着眉，手搭在眼睛上学着薰远眺。白花花的浪，全无章法，一道道前仆后继，他看不出名堂。

薰搭着他的肩膀，给他讲哪里是新手去不得的回流区，哪里有暗礁，一组浪应该怎么抓，什么时候是抓浪的最佳时机。晃牙听得头大，等真的趴在板子上了，才发现耍帅不易，薰漂亮的背肌都是怎么练出来的。冲浪人，九成的时间都在划水，最后一成的时间在抓浪。

他泡得手脚发软，好几次没压住板头，被浪打回来。稍微大一点的，把人都卷进去，晃牙水性没那么好，呛了两三次，把薰吓一大跳。

“危险危险！”薰拽着他的肩膀向上，拍拍他肩胛骨中间，“刚不是说了吗，划水太浅了亲爱的，大海比你想象得要重，背部用力——平时训练不是挺厉害的吗！”

大海比他想象的要重，薰比他想象得还要矫健柔韧，而他是陆地生物。Leon在湿漉漉的浅滩里打转，兴奋地摇着尾巴。薰趴在板子上的时候，姿态像一条艳丽的热带鱼，胸膛展开金色的鳍，肩膀微微扬起来。他说海是重的，那么他就是轻的，浮在波浪里变成长了羽毛的鱼。

晃牙好不容易抓到一道浪，结果板子没控制好。薰千叮万嘱，方向与浪垂直！哎呀小狗又不听话，扑通扑通跳下水！把鼻子捏好，海水不好吃！

他们俩在浪里扑腾，到了傍晚太阳弱了一点时，晃牙已经能自然地站在冲浪板上了。朔间零打着伞，嘬热带水果饮品，头包得像个恐怖分子，来给他们送水。

“阿多尼斯君呢？”薰擦擦头发，浑身上下都在滴水。

“在煮晚饭。”零歪了歪头。

晃牙说话的力气都没有。薰不至于体贴到去抱他，只顾着扛两个人的冲浪板。结果变成零好心好意说报答小狗，直接把人往肩上一扛，跟抱米袋似的。

“小狗现在跟一条海藻一样呢。”他慢悠悠地说。

晃牙羞愤欲绝，大喊“杀了你啊吸血鬼混蛋谁是海藻了喂羽风前辈你也说两句……呜哇羽风前辈？！”，薰早就一溜烟跑了个没影。

晚上薰又去海边溜达了一圈，回来的时候被阿多尼斯喊住，说演出场地临时送了一批东西需要确认，朔间前辈带着晃牙去做spa了，只能由二把手来签收。薰把脑袋后的碎发用发绳束好，打开袋子一看，发现都是粉丝送的小礼物，于是和阿多尼斯清点了半个晚上的粉丝来信。

两个人分完东西，抱着两份礼物往酒店房间走。到了门口，阿多尼斯说忽然闻到很甜的味道，好像是房间里飘出来的。薰的耳朵刚往门上一贴，就听见晃牙一声拔高的尖喘，被厚重木门层层隔过。这时他尴尬地想起来，自己一直舒舒服服当下面那个，好像还是第一次听见晃牙如此甜腻的叫床声，顿时怔在原地。

零粗重又不失余裕的呼吸声，床垫弹簧吱吱呀呀地摇晃。体液黏稠地搅拌在一起，调制奶昔的搅拌机刀片钝了。零深夜致电抑扬顿挫的问候、晃牙飘忽不定的古怪的眼神，这下全部都在他的眼前清晰起来。

薰听得脸热，差点没站稳。阿多尼斯吓了一跳，连忙问他怎么了。他的气势像要破门而入，薰赶紧拉住他往后退，说多多尼斯君这些东西今晚先放你们那里，我想起来晚饭前零君把我的门卡拿走了。

阿多尼斯说了解，听话地没多问。羽风前辈你的房卡就在你手里啊。实际上他大概也猜到了一点什么，比如晃牙天天追在零屁股后面，不发生一点什么反而才叫人遐想。

两个人去了隔壁房间，特意开了个电视，遮盖从隔壁隐隐约约传来的奇怪动静。薰借用他们的浴室，简单冲了个澡，倒在晃牙的床上，抱着刚洗完澡的Leon，枕着它柔软的背刷手机。小狗很乖，暖乎乎地窝在他的胸口，让薰想起来晃牙身上的味道。

到了大概快睡觉的时候，晃牙忽然回来了，并且一把抄起自己家的狗，毫不留情地示意羽风前辈立刻离开他的床。他的浴袍松松垮垮，边缘露出肩膀上半个尖锐的咬痕。薰磨磨蹭蹭回了房间，发现零在洗浴，床单皱皱巴巴，被角掖在床垫里，装饰得像没有发生过什么，但是浴巾用掉了一条。

他走向自己那张干净整洁的床铺，忽然听见零从背后的浴室出来了。

“零君，”薰拉起一张笑脸，转过头来打招呼，“你……”

零没让他把话说完，他只看到眼前晃过零白皙的皮肤，随后一阵天旋地转，被按倒在床上。薰惊叫，等等等等你要干什么，才发现面前美人未着丝缕。零的皮肤比月光要白，刚刚经历过一次情事后，透出鲜艳的浅红。他抬头看他，睫毛像一双黑色的蝴蝶，在蛛丝上跳舞。

“你和晃牙君吵架了吗？”薰试图搞清楚发生了什么，按住他的肩膀。

零置若罔闻，强硬地扣住他的双手，亲昵地把嘴唇献了上来。薰的心脏被什么隐隐的情愫攫住了，他僵硬在原地，任凭零粗暴地褪下他的裤子，握住了他腿间的器官。他挣脱不开，有些困窘地偏过头，鼻腔里还残留着晃牙身上那种类似野兽的气味，被几下抚弄后，下身立刻有了反应。

“等下，零君……”他有些急切且委屈地喊停，“你怎么了……唔！”

零扶着他用力坐了下来。他自己在浴室做过扩张，但不够充分，进入得太急切，无疑是疼痛的，压在薰手腕上的力度瞬间减轻了几分。薰还在状况外，这一下让他险些交待。太紧了，且不够湿，两个人都不好受。

他的手终于抽了出来，立刻握住零的腿根，小心地把人往上抬，试图从零体内撤出去。零依旧固执地往下坐，插到底的时候，柔软的腹部微微痉挛。

薰被吸得头皮发麻。零依然在向他靠近，两条胳膊搭上来，环住薰的脖颈。两颗心脏隔着薄薄的胸腔，亲密地贴在一起，跳动的声音如同雷鸣。

“看看吾辈，薰君。”零捧起他的面颊，低低地重复，声音里听不出情绪，“是的、是的，就这样……不要移开视线。多看看吾辈吧，薰君。”

  


羽风薰第二天早上起来，陷入沉思，决定忘记荒唐的昨夜。他怀疑零是不是被当地习俗灌醉了，然而他骑在薰身上的时候，看上去又是清醒的。如果硬是说有什么不协调的，除了他的眼神以外，又没有其他了。零还是原本的那个零，爱着每一个把刀尖捅进他心脏的人，笑容是枝头浮动的月桂香气。

这算什么？薰莫名其妙。零笑眯眯地拿脸贴他的脸。他没有躲，零说这是“嫉妒”。

朔间零能嫉妒什么！薰差点气晕过去，拿一双美目瞪他，你要是好意思说嫉妒，没有人能……

“我爱你。”零忽然说。

他是认真的。

薰陷入短暂的震惊和不解，忽然明白了很多事情。比如小时候在海边捡贝壳，母亲跟在他的身后，走得很慢。那双小小的手总是装不下那么多，于是一边捡，一边丢，等抬起头来，才发现自己已经离开了家人的视线范围，周围只剩下空荡荡的海浪的声音，最漂亮的那个贝壳也不见了。

零究竟对着多少人说过这样的话呢？但是又有多少人，是真正获得了这句话呢？

薰摇了摇头：“可是我不能拥有月亮。”

本身被月亮照着这件事情，已经很奢侈了不是吗？

工作结束后，薰照例拉晃牙出去吃宵夜约会。第一次约会的时候，晃牙恶狠狠地拒绝了，还说如果不是零就懒得动，结果三番四次反而成了模范男友。这回又吃宵夜时，模范男友终于意识到自己还是被卷入了某种关系的漩涡。

“你这家伙，是不是和吸血鬼混蛋在联手耍我？”他恨恨地问。

薰正吃烤串呢，没听明白。忽然零打了个电话进来，问能不能让小狗接一下。薰一边把手机递过去，一边觉得奇怪：他们竟然还能在除却那些特殊时刻以外保持着一个大海的距离，真是太见外了。

晃牙勉强接了电话，听了一阵之后说“我明白了”，再把手机还给薰：“朔间前辈喊我回去改词。”

薰点了点头：“嗯，那你去吧。”

晃牙提起背包，拉开椅子站了起来。薰以为他真的准备走了，便埋头专注于盘子里的食物，还没吃两口，就发现晃牙又坐了下来。

他诧异地抬起脸来：“嗯？你……”“你以为你是阿多尼斯吗！这么多肉怎么可能吃得下。”晃牙一把夺下他手里的烤串，气势汹汹地扬起了眉毛，“如果想让本大爷留下来不要走，你这家伙就好好地说出来！你也是，吸血鬼混蛋也是，这种事情有这么难吗！”

薰怔怔地看着他。晃牙后来的话都变成了消逝在风里的飞尘，被卷起的浪花拥抱，变成无尽回响的海浪声。他想辩解一些什么，晃牙君不是你想的那样，我也想被一个人全心全意地爱着啊，为什么你不是那个人呢？

晃牙把话说完，瞪大眼睛看着他，似乎在等他开口说些什么。薰手足无措，忽然忘记了怎么说话，一句也抛不出来。年轻的后辈逐渐变得有些失望，最终只是咬了咬嘴唇，把烤串放回他的盘子里。

“我走了。”他冷漠地说。


End file.
